1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel benzoylthio compounds, their preparation, drugs containing these compounds and the use of these drugs in treating disorders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The renin-angiotensin system plays an important role in regulating the blood pressure of higher organisms. It is known that inhibitors of angiotension converting enzyme (ACE) lower the blood pressure and can be employed for the therapeutic treatment of high blood pressure in man. Such therapeutically useful inhibitors contain thiol, carboxyl or phosphamido groups which interact with the functional Zn atom of ACE (M. A. Ondetti and D. W. Cushman, J. Med. Chem. 24 (1981), 355 and the literature cited therein). Compounds possessing blocked thiol or carboxyl groups are, in vitro if not in vivo as well, only very weakly active or inactive (D. W. Cushman et al., Biochemistry 16 (1977), 5584, eg. compound 37; and A. A. Patchett et al., Nature 288 (1980), 280, eg. compound 10). We have found, surprisingly, that certain compounds having a blocked thiol function are very effective ACE inhibitors both in vitro and in vivo.